


Treachery from Above

by Quinn4Eurovision2018



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Cat, Crime, Parody, Preseries, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn4Eurovision2018/pseuds/Quinn4Eurovision2018
Summary: Pre-series. Set one month after the death of milady and Thomas. Athos is in a state of despair. Rochefort must chose between love or his career. There is a serial killer on the loose. A new threat emerges from an unexpected source. Spanish SPIES bring chaos and death.





	1. Chapter 1

Athos sat in the darkness, staring into his wine glass in silence. The fire illuminated the right side of his face. It had been exactly one month since he had his wife hanged for the murder of his brother. The log fire crackled. Raymond, his servant, entered the lonely room. Athos did not shift from his enormous armchair.

'Do you require anything, my Lord?' Raymond asked. He did not get a reply, 'My Lord?'

Athos growled but, did not respond. Raymond scuttled over to tend the fire, ignoring his melancholy master. He grew increasing concerned for Athos, but there was little he could do. 'I will return with supper in a few moments,' Raymond said softly and took his leave. Athos mumbled something disapproving, yet remained static.

Catherine stood in the corridor. She grew tired of Athos 's misery. He was being selfish. He should marry her and get over himself. Anne and Thomas's death was god's way of putting right the natural order of things. Athos had to see that . He had to understand that! She sighed, fixed her dress and pushed open the heavy door leading to Athos's chamber of gloom.

She approached Athos with confidence, 'Stop sulking, you insufferable fool! Look at me! I said LOOK AT ME!' She grabbed his arm and shook it. Athos stirred a little, blinked and looked up to see Catherine's angry face glaring at him. A confused frown formed on his face.

'Catherine? Em… you… why are you still here?' Athos asked meekly.

'I am here to discuss my future title, I mean, ahem, our future together.'

'What future? Why are you here?!!'

'Ugh. You drunk fool! With your idiot brother out of the way, your tramp dead, we are to be married as your father intended.'

'I em…' Athos gagged a little, 'there is no future for you here… I have no future. I am not your future. Leave me be.'

Catherine scowled, 'You are beyond selfish, you…'   
Suddenly, Raymond returned with supper as promised. As he opened the door, a mangy looking black cat rushed passed, almost tripping Catherine up as it ran towards Athos. Catherine scolded, 'What is with you and strays?!' The cat, named Cathos, pounced on Athos's armchair, climbed up his arm, and settled upon his head. Raymond placed the food tray on a small table and quietly left once more. Catherine was not impressed by the disruption, but took the time to rethink her strategy.

'Athos,' she said softly and moved her face closer to his. She stared at his lips. This was the perfect moment. Cathos growled. Catherine ignored at her own peril. Athos pulled away, but Catherine kept advancing. Sensing Athos's discomfort, Cathos lashed out with his sharp claws striking Catherine across the cheek. She grimaced and placed her hand on the site of the impact as she pulled away , 'Ugh! That thing is diseased! Why do you keep such a foul creature!' She slapped Athos across the face and stormed out. Athos blinked once more and remained silent in the darkness.

-Two weeks later-

Catherine's carriage pulled up outside a large manor house. It looked significantly better kept than that of Athos. Catherine had since given up on marriage to Athos. A better prospect had presented itself. As the servants opened the carriage door, she fixed her golden dress and stepped out of the carriage. She smiled as the fresh country air hit her face.

'Catherine! How lovely to see You!' a voice said from behind the carriage.

'My dear Comte de Rochefort! You startled me,' Catherine replied.

'Come, come sit with me,' Rochefort pointed to a garden seat overlooking a beautiful flawless lawn. Catherine obliged. She wasted no time getting to the point, a quality Rochefort admired.

'Rochefort…'

'Please, please call me Gabriele.'

'Umm,' Catherine smiled, 'I have come here with a marriage proposal. I believe we are perfectly suited. The union of our two families would be…'

'CATHERINE! Let me stop you right there,' Rochefort panicked, 'You are a fine woman, and I am deeply flattered, but…'

'Oh don't say but, I have desired to marry you all my life. There has never been another! I swear to You!'

'I'm sorry. You are a great woman, but not for me. I… I have promised myself to another. He, ahem, she and I will be together soon…'

'Hmmm. So the rumours are true… you and that Spanish whore!' She stood up and called her carriage men.

'it is not like that… Catherine! Please!'

'You have wasted enough of my time. I am done with you men!' Catherine stepped onto the carriage and slammed the door shut.

'Catherine, I must ask, before you leave, by chance have you seen a black cat? Marie lost it when she let it loose one day. She is very upset by it.'

'My god! That is all you can say? You dare to mention her name! I curse you Rochefort! And that damn cat!'

-At Athos's manor-

Raymond was at war with Cathos. The cat had taken over the pantry. The kitchen was a no go area. Cathos caused chaos and terror throughout the house and demanded fresh meat under pain of a claw to the face. A young kitchen maid who previously challenged the cat had recently gone missing. Raymond had raised the issue with Athos, though he was still too lost in misery to care. Raymond had made up his mind. Today was the day the cat would go. He took a sledgehammer, closed his eyes, prayed to God, and entered to pantry.

-Three days later-

Athos woke feeling fresh. He had decided to venture out into the village. He was hungry, more importantly, he wanted wine. For some reason Raymond had not brought him anything the last few days. The servant had threatened to leave several times recently, so Athos decided that his faithful old servant had finally made good on his word. Athos half heartedly washed himself and dressed himself. He was sober today for the first time in ages. He didn't like it. There was a scratching sound at the bedroom door. Athos knew that sound and came to enjoy it. He opened the door, 'Cathos! My darling! Come, today we go to the tavern.' The cat clawed its way up Athos's leg, and perched on his head once more. Athos smiled, 'Where would I be without you? You will never betray me.'


	2. Chapter 2

Athos trudged along the dusty road. The villagers noticed a disheveled figure emerging on the horizon. Most assumed it was a beggar and decided to carry on with their work. Athos wondered closer to the village centre, then collapsed. Cathos hopped off Athos's head just before the impact. Athos groaned. He no longer had the energy to lift his head so he was content to breath in the road dust. The villagers mumbled among themselves, then one of shouted, 'That's not a vagrant! That's our Lord!' The young woman rushed to Athos's side. With a great effort, she managed to drag him to the tavern. A small crowd gathered within. 'What happened my Lord? Were you attacked on the road? Who was it? Why do you smell so awful?' they bombarded him with annoying questions.

'Enough!' an elder woman, named Antoinette, yelled. The crowd cleared a small path to let her pass to the table where Athos sat, 'Can't you see this man is grieving?' she scolded the people and promptly sat across from Athos. She grab his hands and kindly looked into his eyes and asked 'Are you hungry, my Lord? When did you eat Last? Would you like something to eat?'

'W.. wa… wa… wine,' Athos eventually blurted out.

'Very good, my Lord. We will get you wine and perhaps some chicken soup. BARMAN! BRING WINE!'

The barman obliged. His poodle, named Rollo, barked with all the excitement. Moments later, a goblet of wine appeared in front of Athos. He blinked at it before picking it up. Rollo became fixated on the hole in the corner of the front door. Something was trying to come through it. Rollo contemplated going over to sniff , but decided to stay by the bar. A black creature began to manifest itself in the hole. Eventually a cat head appeared. It is Cathos. He struggled to squeeze through, but he was determined. About 30 seconds later, he succeeded, but left a substantial amount of black fur on the wooden door. The bald patch now covered the lowered half of his back and part of his tail. He shuck off some loose hair and regained composure. Rollo barked. Cathos glared at him. Rollo saw pure evil in the cat's eyes and decided not to pursue. The barman commended Rollo for not trying to eat the cat.

Cathos strutted over to Athos and perched on his head. This confused the people who were still gathered round, but explained why Athos smelt like cat pee. Antoinette stared at the cat. Athos's chicken soup arrived. He put the spoon in it, but did not eat. Cathos jumped down onto the table. Some cat hairs fell into the soup. He looked up a Athos. Athos put his hand on the spoon, about to pick up some soup, when Cathos left paw appeared demanding Athos drop the spoon. Athos was too weak to argue with the cat and left the soup to him. Cathos gleamed smugly. Antoinette was not impressed. 'My Lord, why don't we get you cleaned up first, then perhaps we can eat and drink later,' she said as she stretched out her hands to comfort Athos once more. Simultaneously, she knocked over the wine goblet, giving Cathos an unexpected wine bath. Cathos jumped in panic, whacked himself off the low tavern ceiling, before making a quick exit through the hole in the door. The tavern folk laughed. Antoinette took Athos to the back room to clean up. Cathos waited outside the tavern, still covered in wine and shame. He hated it. Wine smelled weird. His fur was sticky. Then he pondered. That woman… was it an accident? Did she do it on purpose?

(Rochefort's manor)

'All of you get out immediately!' Cardinal Richelieu shouted at the servants and guards. They scurried out without hesitation.

'Cardinal! To What do I owe the pleasure of your presence today?' Rochefort asked with a smiled.

'DON'T SMILE AT ME, YOU IDIOT!'

'Some wine, Cardinal?'

'What? No. This isn't a visit of old friend or pals having a casual chat. I just…' Richelieu paced around the room. He took a deep breath, messaged his temples, and lowered his voice, 'I can't believe, that despite my best efforts, you still manage to find new ways of upsetting my plans!'

'What plans?' Rochefort was genuinely confused.

'LOOK… look. I… I don't have time for your stupidity today. I'll cut to the chase. Do you or do you not have ambitions to be at my side in the palace someday? Hmm?' he was now right in front of Rochefort, glaring at him.

'Well, yes, Cardinal, I … I do… why are you staring at me like that. It is bit unnerving…'

'Good. Good.'

'So, Em?'

'SO WHY DO YOU GO OUT OF YOUR WAY TO SCREW THAT UP!' Richelieu yelled.

'What? How have I done that?' Rochefort stepped back a bit from Richelieu's face.

'OOOOHH. HA! DON'T. Don't play dumb with me, my dear Comte. This is your last chance.'

'Cardinal…I have absolutely no idea what you are yelling about.'

'HA,' Richelieu sighed,'Marie. Did you think I wouldn't find out?'

'What is wrong with being in love?'

'With a Spaniard? Did you not think that through? Are you the world's biggest idiot, or,or, no, even better. In fact, part of me desperately hopes this is right, you are a Spanish spy, no?'

'Cardinal! I resent those remarks! Marie and I are in love. Neither of us are spies! Dear God!'

'For your sake, I hope that is true. But let me tell you this. As long as that creature remains by your side, God forbid you marry her, you will never be allowed in the palace, let alone the palace grounds. Get rid of her, or get content with this country life,' Richelieu walked towards the exit.

'I am sorry! But, but I will never give her up!' Rochefort cried.

'It is I who am sorry,' Richelieu paused, half out the door, 'It was I who backed the wrong horse.' The great door slammed shut, leaving Rochefort in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

'Captain! Just the man I was looking for!' King Louis exclaimed as Treville marched into the throne room.

'Your majesty,' Treville bowed. Deep down he wanted to be somewhere else. He grew tired of long, pointless missions for missing socks and horses. He was a soldier. He wanted a real fight, a real challenge.

'Eh... Yes Treville. I want you to gather at least three of your best musketeers. I have a mission of high importance for you and your men,' Louis move closer to Treville, leaned in and whispered, 'You see, the laundry ladies have yet again lost my favourite pair of trousers.'

'Your majesty, I,' Treville's face revealed his annoyance and anguish at the thought as he took a step back from the king.

Louis, on the other hand, burst out in laughter, 'Oh my dear Treville, you really must stop taking life so seriously! Though I am grateful you found those missing socks of mine.'

'I em...,' Treville was confused.

'Hehe. I got you with that one didn't I?'

'Eh, yes your majesty, em.'

'But yes, let's be serious for awhile. I do need you and your men to find a man who cannot be found. From what I understand, he frequents the taverns of Paris. You must find this man and bring him here.'

'Okay. Do you have anymore information on the man, your majesty?'

'Of course! But where's the fun in That?' Louis winked. The throne room doors swung open. A dark figure passed through, cape flowing behind. 'Cardinal! How was your journey?' Louis asked optimistically.

'A bloody disaster. That imbecile! Beyond... arrrgh!' the Cardinal grumbled.

'Sorry to hear. What were you supposed to be doing anyway?'

'It was a personal matter, your majesty. I would not trouble you with the detail.'

'Oh come now, Cardinal, tell your king everything.'

'An enterprise of mine did not bare fruit. The harvest failed... But... I have a back up plan. All is not lost yet.'

'Eh? Very well...'

'YES... Yes... I must leave immediately, if my counsel is not required here, your majesty.'

'All is well here. Go where your please. But hurry back!'

 

-( Rochefort's manor)-

 

Catherine had run out of options. She made seven proposals. All of them rejected her. No, this time she would take matters into her own hands. Rochefort was perfect for her. He just had to see It! All she needed to do was get rid of the Marie creature and all would be well. In the dead of night she had snuck into his manor house. She hid in a large hallway cabinet and waited for hours. The only thing that could betray her now was her rumbling bowels.

Rochefort rose early. Marie was due to visit and so he needed to prepare. She arrived early afternoon. Rochefort waited patiently in the hall. Everything was perfect, though at one point he could have sworn he heard the cabinet groan, but that made no sense... Catherine peeped through a small decorative hole in the cabinet door. Marie walked gracefully into the house. Rochefort greeted her with a large kiss. 'UGHH!' the cabinet disapproved. Rochefort glanced over at it in confusion, 'I think there are loose hinges on that. It is quite old. My father claimed it was haunted! Ha.' Marie removed her coat. The servants took it from her. She quickly got to business, 'Come darling. We have much to discuss.' The pair moved to another room, out of Catherine's sight. 'BLAST IT!' She shouted a little too loud. The servants grew suspicious of the cabinet. One decided to get a priest to bless it just in case.

Catherine waited until she was certain the servants had moved off before getting out of the cabinet. She had no idea where the others had got to. She moved swiftly to the adjacent cloakroom and found Maria's coat. Out of curiosity, she searched it. Out of greed, she took everything out and stuffed them in her own overcoat . She found some letters. They were unopened. She assumed they were love letters and thought hard about destroying them. It was then that she noticed a royal seal on them. A Spanish seal. 'DEAR GOD! THAT WHORE IS A SPY!' Catherine gasped. A servant boy emerged in the door way. 'SHOE BOY! I have important business with the Comte!' She shouted.

'In the cloakroom?' the boy jeered.

'GET OUT! You little runt!'

'Haha.' The boy ran off. Catherine decided to search the house for Rochefort and his spy before it was too late, 'wait boy! Come back!'

Marie and Rochefort in the throws of a passionate argument. Marie was in tears.

'Why? YOU PROMISED!' Marie cried.

'I'm so sorry, my love. The cardinal is very clear on the matter,' Rochefort tried to comfort her.

'Why does he try to destroy our love? Do you not love me?'

'No, I mean, yes I love you, but for some reason the Cardinal is being unreasonable.'

'YOU PROMISED. YOU PROMISED I WOULD BE AT YOU SIDE IN THE PALACE!'

'I am truly sorry. It is not meant to be. We still have each other!'

'I refuse to live in this tiny country manner. I am worth more!'

'What are you saying? Marie! What are you saying?'

'I cannot marry a man who cannot keep such a simple promise...'

'But, I can't fix this. The cardinal will never allow a Spanish woman at court...'

'The queen is Spanish!'

'The royals are different. They are all cousins anyway...'

With that Catherine burst into the bedroom in a rage,'SHE IS A SPY. GET AWAY FROM HIM!'

'CATHERINE?! What are you doing here?' Rochefort asked in shock.

'She is a SPY! I swear I have proof! Look! Letters! Spanish seal!' Catherine screamed.

'Who is this creature?' Marie snarled and grabbed the letters from Catherine's hand.

'NO! Gives those back!'

'Butler!' Rochefort shouted, 'GET this crazy woman out of here!'

'I am not crazy! She is evil!'

'Catherine. I have told you I am not going to marry you. I have been patient with you. I've had enough of your stalking. GET OUT now!' Rochefort roared. The butler arrived and dragged Catherine out of the house.

Rochefort tried to apologies to Marie, but she was fed up of his constant screw ups. 'Get me a place in the palace as you promised or the wedding is off,' Marie growled and stormed out of the bedroom. Rochefort followed and begged her to stay. The servants brought her coat and she left without a word.

Catherine had fallen in a large shrub outside the main door. She sat there in tears. Her life was a mess. Her hair was messier. She stopped sobbing when she saw Marie storm out of the house and hop straight into her carriage. Marie was notably angry. She signalled to one of her servants. A well dressed man was already in the carriage. 'Juan,' Marie sighed, 'We have a serious problem. Rochefort has been banned from court. We need to find my cat. Tomorrow the Cardinal must die!' The carriage took off at great speed.


	4. Chapter 4

'YOU WILL ADDRESS HIM AS THE COMTE DE LA FURR!' Athos roared, 'you... you will address him as the comte... comte de la furr,' he whispered defeatedly and collapsed onto a rock at the side of the road, placed his head in his hands, and began to cry. Antoinette glared at Cathos. Cathos hissed back demanding respect, and climbed onto Athos's lap. Most of his black fur was gone now, revealing the pinkish brown skin in all its naked glory, apart from around one ear. Athos had stayed in Antoinette's care at the tavern for a few days. She had grown tired of his moods, but stilled wanted to help. She hated that cat and was doing her best to rid Athos of it. Cathos was suspicious of Antoinette, but needed her. How else was he to get good meat For dinner? Antoinette sat on the rock beside Athos to comfort him. She knew his entire world had been thrown upside-down. He was the last of his line. All his family were dead now.

'What am I to do?' Athos sobbed as if he could read Antoinette's mind.

'Go back to your home, my Lord. From there we'll figure out the future,' she replied.

'What future?'

'You are still young. Still a count. Still wealthy... you can do as you please, my Lord.'

'I don't want to be a count! I hate this life. I want something else... but...'

'What skills do you have?'

'Latin... and the sword... fine use I am to society...'

'What about... hmmm well it is quiet around here, but you could train soldiers perhaps? Then lead a great army in times of war?'

'Lead an army? My god. Do you think your husband would fight by my side? Ha! I would not wish to bring more death into this world... I am not a soldier. I will never fight like that.'

'We will think of something suitable, my Lord. First, we'll get you back to your manor.'

They stood up. Cathos hissed as he was unexpectedly disturbed and sent flying from Athos's lap and face first onto the dusty road . He shook himself off and stared at Antoinette. Perhaps it was time to get rid of her...

 

-(Manor of Marquis de la Failtu)-

 

'What could I possibly gain from joining you in the palace, you sly creature of the night! Get out of my home immediately!' the Marquis roared as he shoved a tall imposing figure of the front door of his manor.

'DO NOT TOUCH ME!' the figure protested, turned and pointed his bony finger directly into the Marquis's face, 'I made you. Never forget that!'

'What I own I gained myself through birth! God given. Not by you!'

'Why... Why do I waste my time on inbred fools? How do you think your father became a Marquis? We are done here,' Cardinal Richelieu shouted into the marquis's face and turned to leave. He quickly turned back, his cape hitting off the door, 'And one more thing. The king's bastard brother has had his eye on these lands for quite some time now. Would be a pity if his men took it...'

'He wouldn't dare!' the Marquis was horrified by the cardinal's menacing grin.

'TIME WILL TELL,' the cardinal shouted out of his carriage and took off.

 

-(On the road somewhere near Athos's lands)-

 

Marie's entourage came to a stop on the road. It was dark. Something was blocking the way. She readied her pistol in case it was highwaymen, and listened to her men outside before opening her carriage door.

'What is it?' she snapped at her footman who was holding a lantern to his face.

'A crazy man, he's naked and crying,' the footman replied.

'Is it a trap?'

'We don't think so, but...'

'GET him out of the way so!'

'my lady... he's rambling about a cat... perhaps it is...' before he fully could answer, Marie rushed out of the carriage, grabbed the lantern, and looked for the crazy naked man. She found him lying right in the centre of the road. Three of her men stood over him. She bent down slowly, examining his wounds. They looked familiar... her heart pounded. Could it be? Was her precious nearby?

'Who are you?' she screamed into the distressed man's face.

'Shhhhh... it'll hear you... ' he replied.

'WHO?' she leaned over, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him.

'Ca... ca... Cathos... it, it k... ka... killed... help...'

'Cathos?'

'the killer cat...'

'El Asesino...' Marie held her breath, 'Where is he now?'

'Wiit . Myyy. Master... I think,' Raymond sobbed, 'oh god, he'll think I abandoned him!' he leapt forward and cried into Marie's skirt.

'Take me to him immediately!'

 

-(At Athos's Manor)-

 

Antoinette pushed the great entrance door open. For a usually busy house, not a servant was in sight. She was immediately struck by an awful stench. She covered her mouth with her sleeve. Athos seemed oblivious to it all. Cathos strutted ahead down the hallway. 'Where are your servants, my Lord?' Antoinette asked.

'Gone...' Athos replied as if in a daze.

'Gone where, my Lord?'

'Gone... they abandoned me like everyone else. Except Cathos. Cathos will never abandon me.'

'You have an unhealthy obsession with that creature. You should rid yourself of it! The smell...'

'How DARE YOU! I LOVE HIM... he... he...'

'Alright. Alright... em, we'll talk about it later, why don't we get something to eat,' she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, 'Which way to the kitchen, my Lord?'

'There,' Athos pointed in the direction that Cathos had gone. Antoinette grabbed his arm and dragged him in that direction. The smell got stronger.

Antoinette struggled to push the kitchen door open. Something was blocking it. Cathos became suddenly alarmed. He could not allow them into the kitchen. He hissed at Antoinette to no effect. He wondered, if he just killed her quickly, would Athos notice? But then, who would bring food to them? A dilemma. No, another method was needed. Cathos brushed up against Athos's legs and purred. Athos looked down and petted the hairless cat. Antoinette frowned. With some coaxing, she eventually got Athos to turn his attention to the kitchen door and got him to open it. Cathos hissed loudly. Both humans ignored. Athos gave the door one final shove, and it flung open. The stench was now overbearing, causing Antoinette to retch.

'My God!' She whispered and walked forward slowly. Cathos ran ahead into the dimly lit room. Antoinette picked up a conveniently placed lamp and lit it. Both she and Athos were dumbfounded.

'Angelina!' Athos cried out and rushed towards the decayed corpse that had blocked the door. Antoinette held the lamp to the body of the young servant girl to examine her wounds. The girl had a deep but narrow slit across her neck and scratches on her face. Athos leaned over to cradle her, hoping for some sign of life.

Antoinette moved back and waved the lamp about to illuminate the room. To her horror, there was more than one corpse. It was clear where Athos's servants had gone. 'Gone...' Antoinette let slip from her lips, 'Gone!!' An unexpectedly though entered her mind. Gone... Was the Comte de la Fere a serial killer? He said gone... what did he mean? Perhaps he had killed his brother, his wife, his servants and any possible witnesses... and now she was trapped in the odour of death with said killer. Wait... The cat! She pointed the lamp toward the bodies once more. Cathos stood on top on them, sharp claws extended and aimed at Antoinette's neck. 

'My God! You evil demonic creature!' She shouted at the hissing cat, 'My Lord! Look! Look at what that devil has done! It is pure evil!' the old woman turned pleadingly towards Athos. 

'I know...' Athos calmly replied. He stood up and revealed the sharp kitchen knife he had concealed in the darkness. Antoinette's eyes widened, ' No... no! My Lord please no!'


End file.
